bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bleach
__NOWYSIWYG__ |obrazek = 300px |kanji = ブリーチ |romanji = Burīchi |rodzaj = Shōnen, Fantasy, Akcja |stworzony przez = Tite Kubo |wydany przez = Japonia: Shūeisha *'Australia': Madman Entertainment *20px Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'Wielka Brytania': Manga Entertainment *'Hiszpania': Glénat *'Niemcy': Tokyopop *'Hong Kong': CultureCom *'Włochy': Panini Comics *'Singapur': Chuang Yi (chiński uproszczony) *'Taiwan': Tongli (tradycyjny chiński) *'Malezja': Komik Remaja *'Tajlandia': Nation comics *'Meksyk': Grupo Editorial Vid *'Indonezja': Elex Media Komputindo *'Holandia i Belgia': Kana * Francja: Glénat * Polska: J.P.F. |oryginalna seria = Sierpień 2001 - Trwa |tomy = 57 (Rozdziały) |reżyseria = Noriyuki Abe |scenariusz = Masashi Sogo |muzyka = Shirō Sagisu |studio = Studio Pierrot |licencja = Japonia: Dentsu *'Australia': Madman Entertainment *20px Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'Wielka Brytania': Manga Entertainment *'Świat': Sony Pictures Television | sieć = TV Tokyo | angielska sieć = Stany Zjednoczone: Adult Swim *'Kanada': YTV *'Malezja': TV3 *'Filipiny': GMA-7 *'Tajlandia': True Visions Ch 51 *'Południowa Korea': Tooniverse *'Meksyk': Animax *'Hiszpania': Buzz *'Wielka Brytania': AnimeCentral *'Francja': MCM *'Izrael': Children Channel *'Polska': Hyper |oryginalna seria anime = 5 października 2004 - 27 marca 2012 |odcinki = 366 (Odcinki) |ekstra = *''Bleach, musical na podstawie mangi *[[Lista gier wideo Bleacha|''Bleach - związany z grami wideo]] *[[Filmy|Animowane na podstawie Bleach]] *[[Książki|Książki na bazie Bleach]] }} jest mangą autorstwa Tite Kubo, który ukazuje się w magazynie Weekly Shonen Jump od sierpnia 2001 roku. Bleach opowiada o przygodach Ichigo Kurosakiego, ucznia szkoły średniej, który potrafi widzieć duchy, i Rukii Kuchiki, Shinigami. Na początku historia koncentruje się głównie na postaci. Gdy wydarzenia rozwijają sie, historia zaczyna zagłębiać się w świat Shinigami. Manga została zekranizowana, stworzono do tej pory cztery filmy, musical, liczne gry wideo i Trading Card Game. Manga Bleach sprzedała się w ponad 50 milionach egzemplarzy w Japonii. Manga otrzymała Shogakukan Manga Award w 2005 roku, a anime zostało nominowane do wielu nagród American Anime Awards. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w japońskim mieście Karakura. Opowiada o przygodach pewnego 15-latka i jego przyjaciół. Owy 15-latek to Ichigo Kurosaki. Chłopak od zawsze widział duchy, ale wiedzie całkiem normalne życie. Jednakże pewnego dnia wszystko się zmienia. Poznaje on bowiem Kuchiki Rukię - Shinigami. Początkowo nie wierzy on w jej opowieść o tym że jest Bogiem Śmierci, oraz że przybywa z miejsca zwanego Soul Society w celu polowania na Hollowch. Chwilę później zostają zaatakowani przez Hollowa. Shinigami wyjaśnia chłopakowi, że Hollow ściga go aby zjeść jego duszę. Ichigo, którego siostry zostały ranne w wyniku ataku, chce się poświecić. Rukia staje w jego obronie i zostaje ranna. Pyta Ichigo czy chce uratować swoją rodzinę, na co on odpowiada, że chce. Wtedy Rukia wbija swój Zanpakutō w jego serce i przekazuje mu swoją moc. Ichigo staje się Shinigami i pokonuje Hollowa. Rukia, której Ichigo odbiera moc, jest zmuszona przebywać w Świecie Żywych, przy okazji kontrolując Ichigo. Gry Sony Computer Entertainment * Seria Bleach: Heat the soul (7 części) * BLEACH 〜選ばれし魂〜 * BLEACH 〜放たれし野望〜 * Seria Bleach: Blade battlers (2 części) * Bleach: Soul Carnival (2 części) Sega * Seria Bleach DS (w tym Bleach: The Blade of Fate oraz Bleach: Dark Souls * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom * BLEACH Advance * BLEACH GC * Bleach: Shattered Blade * Bleach: Versus Crusade Filmy kinowe * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion * Bleach: Fade to Black * Bleach: Hell Chapter Odcinki specjalne anime * Bleach: Memories in the Rain * Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy Specjalne wydania mangi * 88.5. Karakura Super Heros * 0.8. a wonderful error * 17. Soreyuku Hoshiboshi no Tame no Zensoukyoku (逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲) * 12.5. Kangetsu ni Saku (寒月に咲く) * 0. side-A the sand - Bleach Official Character Book Soul's * 0. side-B the rotator - Bleach Oficial Animation Book Vibe's * 16. Hyougen ni Shisu (氷原に死す) Serie wspomnień bohaterów * Bleach - Turn Back the Pendulum Audycja radiowa W Japonii z powodu ogromnej popularności tego dzieła Kubo, została stworzona również specjalna audycja radiowa. Po raz pierwszy została nadana 4 kwietnia 2004. W audycji tej Ichigo (a właściwie jego Seiyū) odpowiada na listy fanów. Początkowo audycja ta była nadawana raz w tygodniu a obecnie jest raz na miesiąc. Książki * Bleach Official Character Book Soul's * Bleach Official Animation Book Vibe's * Bleach Memories Of Nobody Movie Guide * Bleach Movie Guide * Bleach Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ Movie Guide * Bleach letters from the other side * Bleach The Honey Dish Rhapsody * Bleach Memories Of Nobody * Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion * Bleach Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ * Kolekcja ilustracji Bleach * PAINT JUMP Art of BLEACH Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Bleach * Bleach w portalu wbijam.pl (po prawej w menu są odcinki online. Odcinki są na bieżąco uzupełniane, dostępne powinny być też filmy kinowe) Kategoria:Bleach